Zhonghua
Zhonghua(中华）, officially the People's Republic of Zhonghua (PRZ), is a large sovereign state located on the Ajian continent. It is the world's most populous country with a population of over 1.5 billion. The PRZ is a single-party state led by the Communist Party of Zhonghua, with the city of Chongqing as its capital. Zhonghua holds full jurisdiction over 32 provinces and four municipalities. Covering around 11.8 million square kilometers, Zhonghua is the second-largest country in the world, behind the Soviet Union. The landscape of Zhonghua is vast and diverse, ranging from subtropical forests in the south, forest steppes to the north and the arid Gebi Desert to the west. The Ximashanmai, Kunlun, Congling and Tianshan mountain ranges seperate Zhonghua from South and Central Ajia. The Changjiang and Huanghe rivers, the third- and sixth-longest in the world, run from the Xizang Plateau in the west to the densely populated eastern seaboard. Zhonghua's coastline along the Taiheiyo Ocean is 15,500 kilometres long, and is bounded by the Sea of Zhonghua, the Sea of Haiphong and the Eastern Sea. The history of Zhonghua stretches to ancient civilisation. The Zhonghua culture was one of the world's earliest to flourish, spread from the fertile Huanghe basin. The Zhonghua political system was based on hereditary monarchies known as dynasties for millennia, since the first Xia Kingdom. The unification of Zhonghua under the Qin Dynasty led to the creation of the Zhonghua Empire, which expanded, fractured and reformed many times. The discovery of Sakuradite early on led to a large amount of scientific advances from ancient times, making Zhonghua one of the most technologically advanced nations in the world then. From the early 1400s, Imperial Zhonghua became one of the first colonial powers and aggressively expanded into adjacent nation-states and across the world. The large amount of colonies and 'brushfire wars' around the world taxed mainland Zhonghua heavily, and led to its decline. In 1751, the scholar Wang Sheng developed and spread of the communist ideology, which led to the overthrowing of the last dynasty by the Zhonghua Communist Party and the establishment of the first communist state in the world on 1 October 1760. The remnants of Imperial Zhonghua retreated to and occupied Jingpo, and later became West Jingpo. Zhonghua was an active participant in the Second World War and the Third World War, and began rising to power once again. History 'Prehistory' 'Early kingdoms' 'Imperial Zhonghua' 'Colonial period' '1757 Revolution' On 1st August, 1754, a group of scholars and intellectuals led by Li Sheng officially formed the Zhonghua Communist Party (ZCP) and the People's Liberation Army of Zhonghua. Subscribing to the communist theories as created by the scholar Wang Sheng, who was also in the Zhonghua Communist Party, the ZCP declared the People's Republic of Zhonghua in the town of Qingchong. Armed with older weapons, the newly-established People's Liberation Army fought the Imperial Army for several days in what would be known as the Battle of Qingchong, or in propagandistic terms as the "Fight of the 150 Comrades". The ZCP moved from Qingchong throughout the countryside and recruited thousands of troops into the PLA, led by Li Sheng. After joining forces with the rogue warlord Jin Jie, the PLA grew in strength to around 300,000 troops, along with uncounted associated rebels and revolutionary groups. Unable to combat the growing amount of rebel groups, the Imperial Army began retreating from the countrysides and fortifying the major cities. Crackdowns on civilians within the cities to keep order only caused more supporters of the communist cause to rise up, leading to major problems for the Imperials and the withdrawal from many strategic cities. By 1758, the Imperial troops and government had abandoned the capital of Yonggucheng, and by 1759 they had retreated to the large island of Jingpo. Chairman Li Sheng proclaimed the true founding of the People's Republic of China on 1st October, 1760. Aftermath of the revolution Government and politics Names of leaders, sort out later. Chairman Li Wei President Hong Sheng Minister of National Defense Wang XiQuan Chief of Staff General Fang Cheng Liu General Xing Chen, PLAGF General Zhong Liang, PLAGF (Female) Admiral Xiao Ri, PLAN Admiral Ma Shen, PLAN Lieutenant General Ma Hu Chen, PLAAF Lieutenant General Chang Dong Mei, PLAAF Other military personnel: Ministry of State Security Public Protection Force General Bao Jin PLAGF Special Operations General Zhu Guo Zhi PLAN Marine Corps General Xin Fei Second Artillery Corps General Jing Shi Tou PLA 6th Armoured Division Major General Ta Hen Kuai Foreign relations Military Main article: People's Liberation Army .]]With 6,658,000 active troops, the People's Liberation Army (PLA) is the second-largest military force in the world, behind the Soviet Red Army. It is commanded by the Central Military Commission (CMC). The PLA consists of the People's Liberation Army Ground Force (PLAGF), the People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN), the People's Liberation Army Air Force (PLAAF), and a strategic nuclear force, the Second Artillery Corps. As a recognized nuclear weapons state, Zhonghua is considered both a major regional military power and a military superpower. Zhonghua controls around 75 nuclear ICBMs as well as a large number of SRBMs. However, it has a relatively limited long-range power projection capability compared to other superpowers,with only a few aircraft carriers. Zhonghua maintains a large fleet of submarines, including nuclear-powered attack and ballistic missile submarines. Administrative divisions Geography Economy Demographics Category:Zhonghua